eternal_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Titus Marcius
| width="600" colspan="2" style="background-color: #888; text-align: left; padding: 1px; color: black" | ✨ Overview Titus Marcius has built an impressive powerbase on the credo "He who controls the streets controls the night." He leads the Triumviri Nocturni, a coterie with deep influence among the Vigiles Urbani -- the night watchmen -- patrolling the capital by night. His iron hand moves the city's firefighters and policemen from the crooked warren of the Subura. Titus exceeded his humble beginnings as a slave during the disastrous civil wars of Sulla. He served in the private fire brigade of an equestrian master, Quintilius Furius Marcius. Quintilius refused to aid his political enemies, and Titus chafed at watching slaves, children, and women condemned to death. Despite beatings and torture, he proceeded with rescues where he could. His intervention saved several Nosferatu informants and ghouls. Betrayed and left to die in a burning apartment, Titus was dragged away and deposited at the mouth of the Cloaca Maxima. Cassius, the Lord of the Catacombs, considered the fate of the badly disfigured man and Embraced him before the dawn came. Titus instantly earned a place for himself among the Nosferatu. His discretion and deep knowledge of Rome's streets made him a valuable asset. He may hold the key for the Nosferatu to receive political recognition. For sixty years, he prospered in his sire's service. Gangs learned which buildings and protected targets to leave alone, and his enforcers combed the mob for information and weaknesses. The Triumviri Nocturni coterie coalesced from promising candidates taken from the fire brigades, and now aim to control the legions stationed in the city. ✨ Patron of the Mob Rome at night is deadly and unpredictable, but Titus is powerfully placed to benefit. Through the Vigiles, there is very little going on in Rome he knows nothing about. The "First Man" of the night watchmen has displaced other Cainites with their fingers in the Vigiles using blood and debts. Ghouled tribunals in the urban cohorts feed him priceless knowledge and execute his commands. Mortal and vampire aides are spread among the lower social classes. When secrets won't oust his opposition, Titus calls on armed thugs and thieves to pry them free. He fervently supports Cassius' goal to raise the Nosferatu to their proper place in the Senate, alongside the Triumvirate. His clients cultivate personal information networks to feed his insatiable appetite to be the first to know everything. As an information broker, he handsomely provides the Plebeian Tribunal with worthy morsels in exchange for political recognition and power. Titus hungers for an alliance among business-minded Lasombra or Ventrue, and he suspects the key lies in uncovering a weakness too great for the Eternal Senate to ignore. ✨ RP Hooks *Titus controls the night watchmen. *His clients influence mortal affairs from the shadows, and Cainites pay handsomely for the privilege. *He recruits among the gangs, slaves, and destitute ignored by other patrons. *Titus' clients mete out mob justice against their enemies and honest salvation to their allies. *Members can improve clan Nosferatu's status among the Triumvirate. *Trusted advisers wield power over martial and criminal affairs. ✨ Description Titus typically looks like a brawny Italian man at the prime of his years and wisdom. Thick brown hair is cropped short like a soldier's and his angular, square face is shadowed by a hint of growth. A few suggestions of salt mingle at his hairline. Crowsfeet gather at the corner of his brown eyes, and years weathered his olive complexion with some care. His muscular arms and solid torso have yet to go to fat. He habitually wears a roughspun brown tunic hitched up by a plain leather belt, the wool groomed and tailored. Knotted laces fix his leather shoes to his large feet. | |} Category:NPCs Category:Patron